


Come Along, Ninja!

by FangirlOfPower



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago, Multi-Fandom
Genre: (Wait wrong Doctor), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the Sensei's both know the Doctor for some strange reason., Because it's Ninjago canon compliant but not Doctor Who canon compliant, Bow ties are cool, Come along Pond, Companion!Jay, Companion!Lloyd, Cough cough wink wink hint hint, Crossover, DOO WEE OOH, F/M, Gen, Sexy the Tardis, Timey-Wimey, Wibbly wobbly timey wimey… Stuff., fezzes are cool, geronimo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jay meets the Doctor and they have fun doing random things through time and space. Like messing around with past versions of Jay's friends. Running from Daleks. Staring at Weeping Angels. And other minor things like that.<br/>Ph! And later the above (or something very similar to it) is repeated with Lloyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along, Ninja!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay meets the Doctor, who is just as weird as he is. They also don't make sense to each other.  
> Also, let's say what happened in 'The Wedding of River Song' didn't happen. Not the wedding part, the thing the Doctor had to do.

Jay is just minding his own business (i.e. planning a prank on his friends) when he hears the sound. Voosh. Somewhere between a vwoop and a woosh. And kinda like a whirl. He stands up straight and turns to see a blue telephone booth materialize behind him. The ninja of Lightning studied the box, which he can call a box because it says so on the side, curiously. A man in a brown jacket steps out of the box and looks around wildly. "Huh," he says, shocked, "I've never been to this world before." He notices Jay and gasps. "'Ello! Can you tell me where and when am I?"  
Jay looks up at the British man oddly. "Um… Welcome to Ninjago! Enjoy your stay!" Jay gestures around at the grassy hills in his usual ADHD way.  
The man shrugs and checks his watch. "Ninjago… Aha! Just after the Overlord was defeated the first time and before he comes back for round two. Never mind, I have been here."  
The caramel haired teenager stares at the man. "What the Underworld are you talking about? Who are you?"  
The man looks at Jay. "What? Oh yes, sorry. I'm the Doctor."  
Jay waits for him to continue. "…Well, Doctor who?"  
"Just the Doctor! What's you name?" 'The Doctor' scans Jay with a metal stick with a glowing green tip.  
"I'm Jay Walker, Elemental Master of Lightning!" Jay cocks his head in wonder. "How'd you get this phone booth here?"  
The Doctor tuns toward the 'Police Box.' "The police box? It's my Tardis! It travels through time and space! Care to join me?"  
Jay thinks about it and shrugs. "Eh, why the heck not? Let's go!"  
The Doctor grins. "Come along, Jay!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jay looks around the Tardis in shock. "It's… This is…"  
"Yes," the Doctor says. "It's bigger on the inside. Now, come along, Jay! We have times to go and places to be! Where and when do you want to go?"  
Jay looks around. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time I time travelled, we got in a big fight with a future enemy and stuff."  
"Hm? Oh yes, I remember that!" The Doctor says. "I'm still not sure how that didn't cause a paradox. I had to talk to the man who caused it. He was very cross and tried to kill me."  
Jay stares at the man in wonder. "Lord Garmadon tried to kill you and you survived. No human could survive that!"  
The Doctor flicks a few switches, pulls some levers, and presses a few buttons. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not human!"  
Not human? "Then what are you?"  
"I'm a Time Lord. Now, since you wouldn't choose where you wanted to go, we are going to go visit my friend Amy and Rory." He pulls a lever and the Tardis makes its 'voosh' noises.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Tardis doesn't take them to the Ponds/Williams'. It takes them to a planet where big aliens rule and robot are everywhere. Then big upside-down metal trash cans come from out of the sky.  
The Doctor stamps his foot. "Drat, Daleks. The enemy of all Time Lords."  
Jay glances at the metal stick in the Doctor's hand. "Can't you just zap them with your metal stick thing?"  
"This," the Doctor says tossing it into the air and catching it, "is a sonic screwdriver. Don't diss the sonic."  
"EXTERMINATE!!!!!" A Dalek says in its robotic voice.  
Jay does NOT want to die from giant evil salt shakers 'exterminating' him. He summons a ball of Lightning and throws it at the Dalek. It shorts out and sends up sparks. The other Daleks slow for a moment, then start up again.  
"Let's get out of here!" Jay says.  
"Not until the Daleks are gone!" The Doctor says.  
"Do you have a plan?"  
"Of course not. I always never have a plan. Usually."  
Jay face palms. "Idiot."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They defeated the Dales somehow. Don't ask Jay how. He doesn't know. The two idiots are comparing stories and playing a get-to-know-you game.  
"What's the name of your ship?" Jay asks. "Mine's the Destiny's Bounty, or just the Bounty."  
The Doctor pats the floor next to him. "This is my Tardis. But I call her Sexy."  
Jay says, "Does 'Tardis' stand for anythi-? Did you say 'Sexy!?'"  
"Tardis stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And yes, I DID say Sexy."  
Jay shakes his head. "Your turn."  
"Favorite food. Fish fingers and custard."  
"Anything Zane cooks, and nothing Cole does. Girlfriend. Nya Smith."  
River Song who's also called Melody Pond. She's my wife. And my friends' daughter." The Tardis makes a funny 'Vworp'ing noise. The brown haired Time Lord perks up. "Ah! Yes Sexy, let's go visit Amy and Rory now." The Doctor flips a few switches and they're off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amelia Pond Williams glares at the Doctor. "Oi, so now you're travelling with teenagers? He's barely seventeen, Doctor."  
The ninja wearing blue jeans and a hoodie mutters something about turning seventeen THREE months ago and how he's seen weirder things then time-travelling aliens.  
Rory Williams sits next to Jay, awkwardly watching the two fight. "So…" He says,trying to break the ice. "How'd the Doctor find you and what adventures have you had?"  
"I was sitting on a hill,enjoying the peace, when a big blue telephone box suddenly appeared next to me. The Doctor came out and was like, 'I have a metal stick and I will scan you with it. I will mention how your enemy will rise again then take it back. Join me and travel through time. I scolded Lord Garmadon and lived. My ship is called Sexy the Tardis and it's bigger on the inside. Want a ride?' And I was like, 'Eh, why the heck not? I've seen weirder.' And I went with him. And then we fought Daleks and somehow defeated them. Now we're here."  
Rory nods. "I've seen even weirder. I died then became a plastic robot and was childhood friends with my daughter."  
Jay gives him a dubious look. "No way."  
"Yes way. And I'm the Doctor's father-in-law. He married my daughter. The last time I saw her, she was almost ninety. At least she said she was. She still looks like a twenty-something year old."  
(A/N- I'm sorry, I have absolutely no idea how old River's actress is. If someone would kindly tell me that number, I would be EXTREMELY grateful.)  
"That's the opposite of Lloyd. He's a kid in the body of a teenager. But I will oblige that your world is weirder then mine."  
"Thank you. I will take that as a compliment."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Doctor drops Jay off back in Ninjago with a sigh. "Are you SURE you don't want to go on more adventures?"  
Jay shrugs. "I have enough to worry about in my life, thank you very much. But if I ever see an alien on Ninjago, I'll figure out a way to contact you."  
The Doctor laughs. "You do that, Jay. See you around sometime."  
Jay turns around and he hears the Tardis' 'voosh'ing away. When he looks back, the blue police box is gone. He smiles and walks down the hill, happy that he's home. Classes must be in session, because there's no one in the halls. He walks to the faculty room and grabs a pudding cup from the fridge. Judging by the calendar on the wall, he's been gone for about a week. The bell rings and students run outside for recess. Jay scoops some pudding from his pudding cup. He can hear his friend-brothers outside the door. And he can hear Nya. Oh, his precious Nya Walker- Um, Smith. Nya Smith. Not Walker.  
"Why is the door locked?" Kai's voice says, muffled.  
Jay giggles and walks over to the door. He unlocks it and lets his friend-siblings in. They stare at him, shocked. He grins and scoops some pudding into his mouth. "Hey," he says, swallowing. "I'm back."  
Nya glares at him. "JAY WALKER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?"  
Jay smiles. It's good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratz! You survived another trip through my mind! Have an interweb pancake!  
> Comment Critique Kudos!


End file.
